


show me a starry-eyed kid

by punkpete



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, TTTYG era, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hes a little creepy, let me have this, mostly - Freeform, pete being pete, this is cutesy and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpete/pseuds/punkpete
Summary: From the moment Pete meets Patrick, he can’t stay away. There is something about Patrick that is magnetic. Pete is drawn to him in an inexplicable kind of way. It’s an undeniable truth. The sky is blue, the grass is green; Pete is obsessed with Patrick. It cannot be avoided or helped. Pete is not a connoisseur of self control.No matter how much his mind screams at him to stay away, his body doesn’t seem to listen. He wants too much. He wants everything Patrick has to give.Or the one where Patrick teaches Pete how to play bass and Pete is thirsty and emo. Nothing new, really.





	show me a starry-eyed kid

From the moment Pete meets Patrick, he can’t stay away. There is something about Patrick that is magnetic. Pete is drawn to him in an inexplicable kind of way. It’s an undeniable truth. The sky is blue, the grass is green; Pete is obsessed with Patrick. It cannot be avoided or helped. Pete is not a connoisseur of self control.

 

No matter how much his mind screams at him to stay away, his body doesn’t seem to listen. He wants too much. He wants everything Patrick has to give.

 

So Pete devises a plan to seduce Patrick Stump. The funny thing is, he’s never had to do that before. Girls and boys alike have always flocked to him. Flirting is easy, natural. Pete is good at being charming and getting what he wants. He can talk his way in (or out) of anything.

 

But Patrick is different. He is made of sunshine and gold. Pure and untainted by Pete’s darkness. But most important of all, he seems to be immune to Pete’s bullshit. His obscene comments and love declarations are met with scowls and punches. Patrick isn’t fooled by Pete’s attitude. He isn’t even remotely fazed by it.

 

This means Pete will have to try a different tactic. He goes for broke. He needs to be real. Sincere. Make Patrick believe him when he says how much he _wants._

 

It starts simple enough: He needs an excuse to get Patrick to touch him. Be close to him. Breathe him in.

 

It’s almost too easy. Too logical. Like it fell right into Pete’s lap.

 

Pete is a shitty bass player, at best. The words are more his forte. Patrick, however, can play every instrument Pete can name. Patrick knows how to play bass _well._ He’s always complaining when he composes the melodies and instrumental parts for their songs, because Pete can only fumble through his part with clumsy fingers and tired eyes.

 

Pete enjoys riling Patrick up. Mostly because it gets Patrick in his face, or sometimes it escalates to Patrick’s hands around his throat and Pete takes a inappropriate thrill when Patrick gets aggressive with him. It’s the only way he can release tension between them without kissing Patrick senseless, of that Pete is sure.

 

Today is like any other day. An argument over a chord progression and Pete blurting out something at the wrong time.

 

Patrick has him shoved up against the wall with his arm across Pete’s heaving chest, growling obscenities.

 

“Teach me how to play bass.” Pete says, interrupting the fire Patrick is spitting off his tongue. Patrick stares at him, breathing heavily, and takes a step back. Pete releases his shoulders from his ears and rocks on the balls of his feet.

 

“What?” Patrick says, blinking owlishly and cocking his head.

 

“You’re always complaining about how I don’t play my parts right. So teach me how to not suck.” Pete begs, sticking out his lower lip in the patented Wentz pout.

 

“This better not be you trying to change the subject. We aren’t done fighting over _Pros and Cons._ ” Patrick huffs, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

 

“We’ll compromise on that, I promise.” Pete groans, slamming his head against the brick wall. “Just teach me. Please.”

 

“Alright, fine. But only so you won’t embarrass me on stage.” Patrick looks like he’s trying to be angry, but his lips are twitching at the corners like he wants to smile. Maybe he isn’t immune to Pete’s charms after all.

 

Pete follows Patrick back to the van, parked in front of the gas station with Joe asleep in the passenger seat and Andy at the wheel with a comic book in his hands as he waits. He looks up at Pete, raises an eyebrow like he _knows_ something, and throws the comic book in the back and starts the engine.

 

Pete flops across Patrick’s lap in the back seat. If he had it his way, he’d never move from this spot.

 

xxx

 

Patrick ends up teaching Pete how to play bass at Joe’s house. In his basement, during practice to be specific. Not the best circumstances to flirt blatantly under, but Pete works with what he has. Besides, it’s not like Joe and Andy haven’t seen Pete do this with Patrick before. The key here is getting Patrick to notice and take him seriously. Ideally, he also wishes Patrick would reciprocate in some sort of way.

 

Pete is sitting on the couch, watching Patrick fiddle with his bass. He lifts the strap over his head and strums the strings a few times to make sure it’s tuned properly. He scrunches up his face, adorably if Pete says so himself, and makes a couple adjustments.

 

Patrick starts to talk him through his part for _Chicago is So Two Years Ago_ but despite his best efforts, he isn’t listening to a word of it. He’s mostly watching Patrick’s lips move. It’s probably a little creepy of him, but he never said he wasn’t a creep.

 

Patrick pokes him in the cheek to get his attention.

 

“Pete, are you even listening?” Patrick asks, exasperated. Pete lives for the little wrinkle between his furrowed eyebrows.

 

“No, sorry. Maybe you could just demonstrate it for me and I’ll try to pick it up from there? I’m a visual learner.” Pete lies through his teeth and smiles up at Patrick.

 

“Whatever, asshole.” Patrick grumbles, rolling his eyes and biting his lip in concentration as he goes through the notes in his head.

 

Admittedly, Pete doesn’t learn much from the demonstration either. Mainly because he’s watching Patrick’s hands. His beautiful, pale, guitar calloused hands. The way his fingers move so effortlessly are incredibly distracting. Patrick makes Pete greedy. More so than usual. His thoughts are crossing into unholy territory by the time Patrick is finished.

 

Pete shakes his head, trying to clear it and avoid Andy’s watchful eyes from across the room. He takes the bass from Patrick, his fingers brushing pale skin and sending a shockwave through his bloodstream.

 

He can’t focus, tries to go through the song with the bass pressed against his stomach and his breath held. He winces with every mistake he makes, can feel Patrick’s gaze on him and it feels like he’s burning up from the inside out.

 

Pete frowns when he’s done, batting his dark lashes up at Patrick and effects the most innocent tone of voice he can manage.

 

“Help me? I don’t really know what to do with my hands.”

 

Patrick glares at him, lets out a truly put upon sigh, and gestures for Pete to stand up.

 

Pete has to hide his gigantic grin by tucking it into his shoulder. He is victorious. His plan is working.

 

Patrick stands behind him, his breath gusting against Pete’s neck and making the hair on the back of it stand up as goosebumps race across his skin.

 

Patrick adjusts Pete’s stance, straightening out Pete’s shoulders and centering him with his hands gently shifting Pete’s hips. Pete’s heart skips a beat before it resumes slamming against his ribs.

 

Patrick’s arms wrap around him and he tucks his chin over Pete’s shoulder. He wonders what sort of picture they make. Patrick positions Pete’s hands correctly and Pete feels like he’s going to melt. He wants to sink back into Patrick’s touch, his heat.

 

Patrick’s hands remain on Pete’s sides as he guides him through the notes, whispering in his ear and causing a shiver to rack through his spine. He has no clue how he’s managing to play anything correctly, but he can tell it’s making Patrick happy so he doesn’t stop.

 

Pete feels like Patrick’s hands are burning through his t-shirt and leaving permanent marks on him. He’s completely ruined for anyone else. He feels exhilarated with it; being Patrick’s, having a chance at being something great. Taking over the world with his golden boy at his side.

 

Maybe Pete is getting ahead of himself. But it feels right.

 

Pete is filled with disappointment when Patrick pulls away after he finishes the song. He’s cold suddenly, like a bucket of ice water has been dumped over his head and he’s been thrown back into reality. He misses Patrick like a phantom limb, can still feel the ghost of his touch.

 

The ice in his veins defuses as quickly as it came when Patrick beams at him with pride. He raises his hand for a high five.

 

Pete takes his hand and pulls him in for a kiss instead. Miraculously, Patrick doesn’t fight it. He doesn’t rear back and look at Pete in confusion or disgust or anger. He falls into Pete, he kisses back. It’s a dream come true. His lips are just as soft as they look.

 

Pete pulls back from the kiss when he can’t stop grinning into it. It’s possible his face will get stuck like this forever. Patrick’s eyes are twinkling up at him. A starry-eyed kid and a black hole boy. What a match.

 

Pete looks over Patrick’s shoulder and sees Andy and Joe both watching them.

 

Joe gives him a thumbs up. Pete returns the gesture. He waits for Andy’s verdict. He nods, and if Pete isn’t hallucinating, that was the hint of a smile. That’s as good as a blessing from Andy Hurley himself.

 

“That was totally just an excuse to flirt with me, wasn’t it?” Patrick asks, interrupting Pete’s thoughts.

 

“You bet, Lunchbox. And you _totally_ fell for it.” Pete laughs, loud and braying.

 

“Shut up.” Patrick says, and kisses him again.

 

“Less making out, more practicing. Think about my poor eyes!” Joe teases. Patrick and Pete both flip him off. If even for just a moment, Pete believes in something. He believes in this. His boy. His friends. His band. Himself. For the first time in forever, he feels _light._

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends. this is for my pal nina who wanted a fluffy drabble about patrick teaching pete how to play bass....honestly im sorry. i dont know what happened. pete just had to be all....pete-like in my mind. i wanted it as realistic as possible for van days era. it came out more creepy and sexual tension filled. whoops. its still very peteandpatrick though so i hope you enjoy it; even if its not exactly what you asked for.
> 
> as for the rest of you...i hope this tides you over till the next theatre au chapter is up. very soon, i promise! i also probably have a halloween peterick fic coming your way! <3 come talk to me on tumblr @gothfob 
> 
> title is from snitches and talkers by fob of course :)


End file.
